Owen and Izzy's Last Date
by Perschniggety113
Summary: Owen sat in his room, frustrated with what he had become. He thought it would be like that forever, until Izzy came for an unforgettable visit. An emotional saga.


**Owen's POV**

I sat at my desk late at night trying to get my homework done. I had been held back in my senior year of high school and was still living with my parents, who were asleep.

"Ugh, stupid homework. This makes no sense."

Just then, I heard a knock on the door. I put my shoes on and tumbled down the stairs. I peek out the door to see if it was a murderer, those guys are pretty dangerous. The front door squeaks open as I hear a familiar voice shouting at me.

"Hey big O!"

"Izzy?" I shouted as I swung the door open. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

I hadn't seen Izzy since the Ridonculous Race, which was about a year ago. Come to think of it, I hadn't seen Noah in a long time either, considering he had left for college while I had to be stuck in high school. Ever since I got held back, I had absolutely no friends. I was all alone. Which was not the lifestyle I wanted to live at that age.

**Izzy's POV**

I stood at Owen's door, making a crazy facial expression hoping he would be excited to see me.

"What's up Owen?" I question to him as I pretended nothing had happened between us.

Except, something had happened. The RCMP came after me again, except it was different this time, because they wanted me dead. After all these years I still can't tell anybody what I knew about them. I really missed Owen, but couldn't tell him anything since I was on the run. So I left him, all alone, for about a year, which was the last time we had seen each other.

Owen stared at me with wide eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

Owen's eyelids slowly lowered so that he was glaring instead of staring.

"You left me…" He pouted. "You didn't tell me where you went."

"I know.. I know.. You probably hate me but I have something to tell you."

I continued to tell him what was happening in my life and why I had to leave him.

"Izzy... " He cries into my shoulder. "I was all alone for so long, waiting for you to come back."

"It was wrong of me." I replied as sincere as I could be. "I didn't realize the effect it would have on you."

"What does the RCMP want with you?" He asked in his usual innocent inflection.

"They want me dead, and there's nothing I can do." I told him as my eyes flushed with tears.

"Izzy… I…" He cried into my shoulder once more.

We cried and cried until we couldn't anymore.

After we calmed down, I stared into the moon and said to him "Isn't the moon beautiful tonight?"

"Yeah… it is." He sniffled. "Almost as pretty as you were… when you were still with me."

I stared at Owen before looking back at the moonlight again. I didn't have the heart to tell Owen that I would have to leave once again. There's no rest for the knowing.

"Are you going to stay this time?" He asked me with a hopeful gleam in his blue eyes.

"I'm afraid…" I panted. "I can't."

Owen looked back at me like he wanted to say something but couldn't find the words.

**Owen's POV**

After all this time in isolation, feeling like nobody cared about me anymore, Izzy told me this would be our last night together. I was confused, upset, angry, and depressed. Nothing could possibly matter anymore. I used to be so cheerful, but had no energy left to pretend everything was okay.

I wanted to yell at Izzy, I wanted to scream at her… But I couldn't.

"I… understand." I replied meekly.

Izzy looked like she was taken back by my words.

"Are you sure it's okay?" She asked me as her bright orange hair glistened in the moonlight.

"Yes." I responded. "I would like to be left alone for a few minutes."

"Okay… well… I understand." She replied.

**Izzy's POV**

I walked away from Owen so he could have some silence. I couldn't imagine how much stress I put him through by disappearing without telling him. I had no choice.

I left him alone for a good 5 minutes before wandering back to him.

"Our last night doesn't have to be so somber." I say to him, holding back tears.

He turns to me slowly. "What… do you mean?"

"Think about it Owen, don't you want our last night together to be whimsical?" I asked desperately. "Owen and Izzy, a night out on the town."

Owen smiled at me. "I… guess so."

I grabbed Owen and shoved him in my car.

**Owen's POV**

"Izzy? What the hell?" I asked her. I rarely ever swore but she pushed me, I guess.

"We're going somewhere special." She replied with that crazy look on her face that made me fall in love all those years ago. Those were better times, naive times… good times..

I fell asleep in the back of the car where she shoved me. I must have been exhausted by all these emotions I had to face.

Izzy opened up the car door. My eyes saw a blurry vision of the bakery in town.

"Wake up, silly!" She exclaimed to me, pulling my body out of the car. Speaking of the car, she had a van that was painted to look like the mystery machine. I would have loved that if I hadn't grown to be so lonely and closed off over the year. That year felt like an eternity.

"Here we are." She announced to me. It was about 10 PM and the bakery just closed.

Izzy and I walk up to the bakery as the owner comes out of the door and shuts the lights off.

"Oh, sorry dears, the bakery is closed now." She explains to us.

"Oh, it's no problem." Izzy replies. "We'll come back tomorrow."

"Have a nice day, dear." The bakery owner replied to us as she gave us a friendly wave.

"Well, the bakery is closed, we better go somewhere else." I said to Izzy with a depressed tone.

**Izzy's POV**

Owen is so silly. Doesn't he know that bakeries are always the best place to go to when they're closed? He really let himself go over this long year, so to speak.

"Silly goose, we're gonna break in!"

"What?!" He replied to me. "Isn't that illegal?"

"It's our last night together, just go with it."

"But she locked the door, how are we supposed to get in?" He asked me. He must have forgotten that I specialize in vandalism.

"Wait here Owen." I said to him with an insane smile on my face.

**Owen's POV**

So here I was, sitting in the outdoor bakery porch waiting for my insane girlfriend to open the door. It had been fifteen minutes and Izzy still hadn't gotten in. I started to believe I had imagined this whole thing and Izzy never came back for me. Just as I was staring into space pondering, Izzy knocks on the glass door and scares the shit outta me.

"Izzy!" I yelled. "You scared me!"

"So what?" She asked as she unlocked the door and motioned for me to come in. "You need to lighten up."

I walked inside and asked her what the plan was.

She responded to me. "We're gonna eat, Owen!"

"I'm not sure about this Izzy…"

**Izzy's POV**

I can't believe he doesn't want to eat. I must have left him severely damaged if he doesn't even want to do the thing that made him famous on Total Drama.

I pick up a donut from the shelf and give it to him as we sit on one of the perfectly white tables inside the bakery.

"Come on Owen, eat up." I cheered to him as I wave the donut in front of him.

"I don't feel like it…" He groaned to me as he shifted his eyes to the floor.

"Why not?" I asked him innocently, pretending I didn't know what I did to him. How long was I gonna play innocent?

"I guess one bite wouldn't hurt." He moaned to me as he put a bite into his mouth.

His eyes lit up like how they used to, shining a brilliant sky blue.

**Owen's POV**

I hadn't tasted a baked good in an extremely long time. I forgot the happiness they used to give me. Although, it's good that I lost a lot of weight.

"Do you like it, Owen?" Izzy questioned to me.

"Do I like it? I love it!"

"Haha, this is a triumphant moment in history!" Izzy yelled to the air as she jumped on the table.

The table collapsed and Izzy fell on me. We looked into each other's eyes.

**Izzy's POV**

There I lay, sitting on Owen's stomach that was quite smaller than it used to be.

Owen picked me up in his arms and took me behind the counter.

"What would the lady like?" He asked in a silly French accent.

"I would like…" I pondered aloud. "A big slice of Owen!"

We laughed at what we thought was a hilarious joke. I laughed until my stomach hurt so much it felt like a stabbing pain.

Owen passed out and I rush over to him.

"Owen? Owen?" I called to him as I slapped his face.

"Is that you, my cat?" He asked before passing out again.

**Owen's POV**

I awoke again in the back of Izzy's car. I thought I was going through a time loop before I noticed the crumbs on my shirt.

"Where are we going now?" I asked her.

"We're going to a special secret spot where nobody will see us."

I put my head down on the red cushions as if that wasn't super creepy and ominous. I laid my head down as thoughts roar around my head like a giant tornado. Why was this happening now? Why me? Was I really special enough to deserve this kind of attention? I hated myself and blamed other people for what happened. Didn't help that my parents were always out of the house busy with their jobs. I felt like they loved me… Until I felt like they didn't. Deep, I know.

Izzy stopped the car and opens the door for me.

"Ladies first." She snarked to me.

"Nice one, Iz!" I laughed. I hadn't laughed like that in forever. Was Izzy in my life again for a reason? Even if it was only for a night, I thought this could be a turning point in my life.

I stumbled out of the car and my chin hit the ground. Izzy took me to the top of a hill.

"Owen, are you okay?" Izzy asked me.

"I'm fine…" I groaned as I dizzily looked at the bench sitting directly under the moonlight.

**Izzy's POV**

I took Owen to the bench. This was the special spot we used to go to, before I so rudely disappeared from his life.

We looked at the moonlight before looking into each other's eyes. Oh how I love his eyes, shining as bright at the moon. Did I mention how much I like and notice his eyes?

"Izzy." He smiled at me.

"What is it?" I asked in deep concern.

"You look… really beautiful in this moonlight."

"Aw, thanks big O." I responded to him. "Or, actually, medium O now."

"You noticed I lost weight?" He giggled his usual one he used to use when we were reality TV stars.

"Of course I did. Say, how did you lose weight?"

"Well I… um.." He started to tear up. "After I thought I would finish high school, I got held back. You left, Noah left for college and hasn't contacted me since, and Gwen won't even answer my texts."

"Well, maybe they're busy." I replied to him sympathetically.

"I guess…" He responded. "You know Izzy, I'm tired of being depressed like this. I want my old life back, when I was popular and had friends."

"You can still do that, you just need to get out in the world again. Join a club or something."

"No… I can't." He whined.

"Why not?" I asked him, a little angry. "You are such an amazing guy who lit up my life for so many years, and it breaks my heart to know what you've become."

**Owen's POV**

How could she say that to me? Like it wasn't her fault?

"It's your fault I'm like this!" I snapped at her.

"Owen.. I.."

"No, don't." I mumbled.

**Izzy's POV**

What have I done? This was our last night together, and I just ruined it.

Owen sat down further down the hill. I couldn't let him slip out of my life… not again.

I walked up to him and whispered. "Owen? I'm sorry…"

He responded to me. "It's okay… I shouldn't blame you for what I've done to myself."

I sat down next to him. "No Owen, it's my fault, I shouldn't have left without telling you."

Owen and I looked into each other's eyes, as if we were trying to look into our souls. I leaned forward and kissed him. I hadn't done that since… Well, I don't remember.

We stopped kissing and looked back at each other.

We started uncontrollably laughing like we did in the bakery.

Owen wipes a tear from his eye. "Oh.. I forgot how much you make me laugh."

I stared at him with a face of wonder.

"What?" He questions.

"I have one more place I want to take you."

**Owen's POV**

Here I was again, in Izzy's car. Except this time, I sat in the passenger seat.

"Close your eyes, Owen." She whispered to me. "I want it to be a surprise."

I closed my eyes and waited. Being with Izzy that night made me realize I didn't need to blame other people anymore. I did that for a long time, being mad at Noah, Gwen… Izzy. I'm the only one who is gonna change things for me. It may take a while, but with Izzy in my heart, I can do it.

I felt the car stop.

"Here we are." Izzy announced as she turned her key to park.

I opened my eyes. It was a Waffle House.

"Waffle house?" I questioned to her.

**Izzy's POV**

"Yup." I responded to him cheerfully.

We walked into Waffle House together. At this point, it must have been about midnight.

We got a table together and sat down. The waitress came over to us. Her skin was as dark as the night itself.

"What do you guys want?" She asked us. "We're gonna close soon and I'm tired, so eat fast."

"I'll have the 3 stack of waffles please." I gleamed.

Owen closed his menu. "I'll have the bacon and eggs."

The waitress takes out menus and retreats into the kitchen.

"Owen, I thought you would get waffles?" I questioned to him.

**Owen's POV  
**  
Izzy asked me why I picked bacon and eggs. I didn't have the heart to tell her I was too "salty" these days. It would have been a joke, but I didn't want to hurt her by saying something negative.

"Oh, I had too many pastries." I responded as I smile.

"Oh, good reason." She replied.

Izzy and I talked for about 10 minutes until our food came out.

We munched on our food, not saying a word. It didn't feel right in the moment.

"Izzy?" I questioned to her.

"Yes, Owen?"

"I shouldn't have yelled at you earlier, I was too in my feelings."

"It's okay, Owen." She whispered to me in a comforting voice. She was insane, but could be sweet when she wanted to.

Next thing I knew, I was in my bed. I was furious, because I thought it was a dream.

I got out of my bed as Izzy walks into the room with a cup of coffee.

"Here Owen, have some." She said to me.

"What happened?" I asked her. "We were at waffle house."

"You fell asleep… again."

"Oh, well, I just wanted to tell you…" I meekly mumbled.

"Don't worry, Owen." She whispered to me as she lays me back to bed. "We'll talk about it in the morning."

I fall asleep and had dreams of floating in the sky with Izzy. It was a dream that was like nothing I've ever known. Noah and Gwen were there too, except they looked like birds…

I woke up from my dream, with morning light shining through the window illuminating my room.

I looked around the room. "Izzy? Izzy?"

I noticed a note placed on my chest and I picked it up.

The note said. "Dear Owen, I am afraid to tell you I had to leave. They could be on my trail and I don't want to risk you getting in trouble. That was the best night of my life, and I thank you dearly for forgiving me. Signed, Izzabella."

I put the note down as I sob into my pillow. She left me again, but this time, at least she said goodbye, even if it wasn't in person.

I sluggishly got up and opened my computer. I opened Skype and Noah calls me.

"Noah?" I said aloud as I press the green answer button.

"Hey buddy." He said through the screen. "I'm sorry I haven't talked to you in a while. I've been super busy with school and I hope you don't feel too bad."

I replied to him. "It's okay."

"Really? You're not upset?"

"No, of course not." I replied. "But… let me tell you about what happened last night."

**Izzy's POV**

I left a note to tell Owen I was leaving and never looked back. I couldn't deal to look at his face without feeling extreme guilt. I think I made him feel better though, and I hope he won't be in the depths of despair again.

I opened his door and left, but not before turning around and looking through Owen's window.

"Goodbye…" I cried.

I jumped into the trees and held in my tears. Maybe one day, I could come back to him. My big O.


End file.
